Wonderland Academy: Wonderland SO
by Oyatsu Time
Summary: Alice Liddell is just a normal 18 year old about to attend Wonderland Academy, a training facility made to produce the best detectives, agents, scientists, engineers and more. There, she meets a handful of men who begin to fall in love with her! Now she must balance work, play, and love!
1. Prologue

**Wonderland Academy: Wonderland SO**

* * *

**Summary: **Alice Liddell is just a normal 18 year old about to attend Wonderland Academy, a training facility made to produce the best detectives, agents, scientists, engineers and more. There, she meets a handful of men who begin to fall in love with her! Now she must balance work, play, and love!

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Alice Liddell, 18 years old, and on my way to college. Well, I should be at least. That's what my father wanted, so I could take over the family business after I finish. I don't want that though, I want to be something better.

When I was cleaning in my father's office, I stumbled upon a brochure for a training facility called Wonderland Academy. It trained people to become part of a secret organization made by the government, and had several different divisions.

"I want to go here."is what I had said to my father. He didn't approve at first. It wasn't because it was pricey or anything, but because he said it was dangerous and tedious work.

We had argued many times over the subject, and it always ended with us being on bad terms.

"Father, why not let Alice decide on her own future?"my sister Lorina said out of the blue one day during dinner. "Perhaps her being part of Wonderland would be beneficial towards the company."she suggested.

"Perhaps."my father said. "Alright. You may go Alice."

I was so happy, but...

"On one condition."father declared. "You have to graduate in this specific division."

I never understood why my father wanted me to graduate specifically in this area, but if I was able to go to this academy, I thought it was worth it.

"Hello, my name is Alice Liddell. I'm applying for the Wonderland Secret Service course."

* * *

Hello everyone! I know, I know, "two new stories, Alexia? ! Are you crazy? You haven't even completed your others, _or_ updated your recent one!"

I couldn't help myself, you know me! Once an idea comes... Pop! Out comes a new story! I spent the whole night doing the story line, planning, and other crap. Hehe~ I think I'll be focusing on this story more, rather than my OC story. Don't get me wrong, this story does have OCs in it, but they're more like side characters and not main.

Anyways, please support me by reviewing, alerting the story, etc! Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flaming or I will report you. I take my work very seriously, even though I seem all fluffy pink princess like.


	2. Berri in Love?

**Wonderland Academy: Wonderland SO**

* * *

**Summary: **Alice Liddell is just a normal 18 year old about to attend Wonderland Academy, a training facility made to produce the best detectives, agents, scientists, engineers and more. There, she meets a handful of men who begin to fall in love with her! Now she must balance work, play, and love!

* * *

**Note: _This chapter is mainly about Alice and her friend Berri getting their dorm room and uniforms. They meet Vivaldi, but her appearance in this chapter is not significant. You may skip this chapter, as it isn't very important, but if you do you may be a bit confused._**

* * *

**I. Berri in Love?**

"Eh? So your interview was _that_ easy? Man, you're lucky Aricchi! I had to answer a lot of questions and do lots of paperwork in front of them!"Berri complained, walking by my side with her arms behind her head.

"Maybe it's because of your grades..."I sighed. She never had anything higher than a C in any class but PE. "And it was also because my father called ahead and sent in paperwork for them."

"Eh? ! No way! You mean I could've spared myself an hour and a half? ! Aricchi! Why didn't you tell me?"Berri whined, puffing up her cheeks childishly.

"I did. I told you on several occasions, but you've never listened to me once."I replied. "Here it is."I opened the door to the Uniform Department. "But still Berri, I'm surprised you're undergoing two different courses. Will you be able to handle it?"

"Of course! This kind of work is different from actual school work! This is way more serious! And they have classes specially made for those undergoing two courses at the same time anyways, so it doesn't matter."Berri shrugged, as we walked towards the reception desk.

"You do know we're taking other classes as well, right? Like language, economics, communication, etc."I reminded, and laughed when Berri sulked. She hadn't realized that, is what I'm guessing.

"May I help you ladies?"a man with light pink hair asked, smiling kindly.

"Oh! Uh, yes. We're here to get our uniforms."I replied, feeling a strange aura surrounding this man.

"I see! Well then, come with me you two."he chuckled, and led us through a hall.

"Nee, Aricchi, that guy's kinda hot, isn't he?"Berri whispered, nudging my arm.

"I guess... Not really my type though."I shrugged.

"Here we are. While there are many choices to pick, you may only choose uniforms that are for your division. You may take as many as you want, and may customize them however you please, but do not remove the school's emblem or change the color. There are different colors for different divisions. For example, red is for the Assassin Course, violet is for the Detective Course, green is for the Agent Course, yellow is for the Science Course, pink is for the Medical Course, brown is for the Engineer/Technology Course, blue is for the Secret Service Course, and orange is for the Strategy Course."he explained.

"I see..."I muttered to myself. "Berri, what are you going to d-... Berri?"I looked around and there was no sign of her.

"Ah, your friend went ahead and ran off."the man said. "Oh! Right, my name is Kanjiri Akina. I work in the design department for this school. I help make uniforms, but also gear and clothing for the officials in the organization."

"Hello, my name is Alice Liddel. I'm a first year studying in the Secret Service Course."I smiled.

"Ah, well then let's have a look in the SS uniform area, shall we?"he asked. I nodded, and he led me to an area where there were different styled uniforms. Some looked the same but had different color schemes.

"Then I'll take this..."I said, picking out a white dress shirt, a blue bow tie, a white blazer, a white skirt with blue trimmings, and the summer version of the outfit.

"Is that all?"Akina asked, seemingly surprised.

"Is getting just two sets not common?"I asked.

"Well, no, but I just thought you'd find it difficult to keep your uniform clean, considering... Ah, never mind."he shook his head.

"Right. And who'd be dumb enough to pick out an entire wardrobe of uniforms anyways?"I laughed.

"Aricchi! Look! Aren't all of these so cute?"Berri called, running up to us with a pile of clothing. I face palmed and Akina chuckled.

"Let's go to the uniform check out."he said, and we left the uniform room.

* * *

"It sucks that we can't wear them out."Berri pouted, puffing up her cheeks again.

"It can't be helped. They have to make the uniforms in our sizes. Those were just displays anyways."I said. "Now we just have to go to the office to get the key to our dorm room."

"I'm a little surprised we ended up being roommates, Aricchi! That's pretty rare for friends to get to be roommates, especially if they're taking different courses!"Berri exclaimed happily.

"We're really lucky, aren't we Berri?"I smiled. Berri and I were best friends, and almost inseparable. We grew up together because she was my next door neighbor. We went to the same schools and had most of the same classes. We were almost like sisters.

"Unn!"she nodded happily.

We entered the office building and retrieved our key, and then headed to the Girls' Dorms. Our room was on the 20th floor, and it was towards the end of the corridor.

"Whoa..."I stared in awe, as we entered the dorm room.

"No way!"Berri cried in excitement, and ran inside almost immediately. She looked out the huge window. I followed behind her, and looked at the pretty view. The sun was setting, and we had a perfect view of the whole school. "We really are lucky, Aricchi!"she exclaimed. I nodded and we continued to watch the sun set.

* * *

After we had finished unpacking, we decided to go downstairs to the lobby to get some snacks.

"Ne, Aricchi? They have a shopping district here, right?"Berri asked, as we rode in the elevator.

"I think so. Why?"I replied.

"Well, since we have a kitchen in our dorm, I was wondering if they had a grocery store. We both love cooking so much, so I thought..."she blushed.

"I see. Maybe we can head there after class. For now, let's just grab some snacks. Afterwards we can finish unpacking and then take a bath."I smiled, and we got off.

"Unn!"Berri agreed, and we walked into the lobby.

It wasn't very crowded, but lots of people were coming in or hanging out. There was a snack bar and a few vending machines, a lounge area with couches and TVs, and ATMs and other things.

"Ne, Aricchi, should we grab lots of drinks and keep them in the fri- uwah!"Berri grunted, as she bumped into someone. It was a pretty girl. She looked like an upperclassmen. She had curly, dark violet hair and dark fushia colored eyes. "A-ah! I-I'm terribly sorry!"Berri apologized quickly, bowing politely.

"Please, raise your head young one. I was also at fault for not evading, though I saw you coming."the girl smiled kindly. I looked over to Berri who was blushing madly as she raised her head. "Oho! You're quite the cute one, are you not? Tell me, what is your name?"

"B-B-B-Berri! B-Berri Matsuoka! F-first year studying in the Assassination and Detective Course!"Berri stuttered nervously. She had a habit of stuttering in front of beautiful women.

"Berri Matsuoka? Hmm. What a lovely name. And you are?"she asked, turning to me.

"Huh? Oh, uh.. I'm Alice Liddell. I'm also a first year, and I'm studying in the SS Course."I replied, a bit nervously.

"I see. Well, I suppose it is my turn now. My name is Vivaldi Heart. I am a Senior in the Assassin Course. Unfortunately, I must be on my way to my dorm."she said, and turned back to Berri. "Berri, it's likely that we'll see each other or even be paired with each other for missions depending on what you rank on you first test. I wish to see you again."Vivaldi said, before planting a kiss on Berri's forehead. "Take this."she added, handing Berri a rose from her pocket before leaving for the elevator.

"That was kinda weird..."I said, as I looked back at Berri, who was bright red. "W-whoa! Why are you blushing so much? !"

"A-Aricchi..."Berri touched her forehead. "I-I might have a crush on-"

"Three lattes please."I ordered, ignoring Berri. The barista put three piping hot cups of coffee on the counter. I took one, took of the lid, and splashed it on Berri.

"Atsu! Atsu! A-Aricchi! Why'd you do that? !"Berri cried.

"Huh? Oh, I thought it would help you regain your sanity."I replied halfheartedly. "Do you need another or are you good?"I asked, picking up a second cup.

"N-n-n-n-no! What do you even have against me crushing on Vivaldi-san anyways?"Berri frowned.

"You're already calling her by her first name?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well she called me by my first name! I don't see why I can't!"she retorted. I sighed.

"Alright, do as you'd like. And I don't really have anything against you liking her or anything, it's just that I'm against you falling for something as stupid like that."I said, sitting down and drinking my coffee.

"What do you mean?"Berri asked.

"Think about it. She was probably testing you. You're training to be an assassin, aren't you? What if an enemy tried to seduce you like that? Would you let yourself be manipulated that easily?"I explained. "She's a senior for a reason. She's probably gone through all of that too."

"B-but!"

"That's my theory at least. I think you should at least get to know her before anything else."I suggested.

"Okay..."Berri pouted in defeat.

"Honestly... Here."I sighed, handing her a latte.

"Thank you."

* * *

"It's finally time."I sighed, as I crawled into bed and pulled the duvet over my body. The room was lit with the moonlight shining through the window.

"Ne, Aricchi..."Berri whispered from her bed across the room.

"Hnn? What is it Berri?"I asked, turning to her.

"What do you think Vivaldi-san meant by 'missions'?"she asked, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe they'll explain it in class tomorrow."I replied. In all honestly, I was curious as well.

"You're probably right... Haha. It's sucks we don't have many classes together except for combat training."she laughed.

"Yeah."I muttered.

"Ne, Aricchi... I think... I think I don't like Vivaldi-san anymore. I'm going to save myself from romance and focus on work."Berri declared. My eyes widened at her determination, but then I smiled.

"You really are growing up Berri..."I whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something Aricchi?"she asked.

"Oh, nothing. We should get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."I said, and then yawned.

"Unn! Goodnight Aricchi!"Berri replied, yawning as well.

"Goodnight Berri."and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ohoho another chapter! I know what you're all thinking. "Did you name that character after yourself?" That's what you're probably thinking. But nope~ I named this character after my favorite tumblr blogger (and friend) Berri Tsukasa (yes that's her real name). Now you're probably thinking, "Then does your pen name come from her name too?" and the answer to that is no. I changed my name long before I met Berri. In fact, it's just short for MirakuruBerri, which is my username for almost everything.

Tl;dr: No, Berri is not named after me.

(I must go now. I smell smoke. I hope my house is on fire. This is one reason I hate the Fourth of July. Fireworks... But they're pretty. Okay have a great day everyone! *runs away with a fire extinguisher*)


	3. Fluffy Boa

**Wonderland Academy: Wonderland SO**

* * *

**Summary: **Alice Liddell is just a normal 18 year old about to attend Wonderland Academy, a training facility made to produce the best detectives, agents, scientists, engineers and more. There, she meets a handful of men who begin to fall in love with her! Now she must balance work, play, and love!

* * *

**A/N: I would like to mention Alice is a bit OOC in this story due to it being in an AU. In addition, I have altered her character design for this story. Everyone else is pretty much the same though. I guess you could basically consider this Alice to be an OC. Whether or not it is, is up to you.**

* * *

**II. Fluffy Boa**

"Berri! Wake up!"I called, pushing on Berri, who was still fast asleep. "Berri!"

"Ngh.. 5 more minutes!"she groaned, pulling the duvet over her head.

"Berri! Hurry up!"I sighed. "Berri, don't you want to see if there are cute boys in your class?"

"Huh? Cute... Boys?"she asked, peeking from under the covers.

"And don't you want to learn about missions?"I smirked.

"Ah! You're right!"she cried, and jumped out of bed. I sighed in relief as she ran to the bathroom.

"Honestly..."I shook my head.

"You can go first Aricchi! I don't want you to be late! Let's meet up for lunch, okay?"she said, as she threw on her uniform.

"I see. Alright then, I'm going first. I'll see you at lunch."I waved, and left the dorm room.

* * *

"I hope I'm not late..."I sighed, running to my assigned home room. As I approached, the door was closed. "I am so going to kill Berri..."I slowly turned the knob. The whole class stared at me, including the teacher. "I-I'm sorry I'm late! My room mate overslept and I had to wake her up and then I had to run here, and I didn't make it in time because of the crowd outside!"I apologized on impulse.

"C-calm down... You're literally only 10 seconds late..."the teacher said. I looked up with a relieved expression.

"Really? Haa... I was so worried..."I sighed in relief.

"Please take a seat now, class is beginning."the teacher sweat dropped.

The rest of the class time was just introducing ourselves, saying why we wanted to be in this course, and so on. Finally, my teacher began to explain missions!

"Now class, I must inform you all about missions. On missions, you are selected, with a chosen partner if necessary, to go on a mission. Missions vary, depending on Rank, Year, and Course. Sometimes, you are paired with those in a different course and/or year. It all varies, as mentioned before. Now, some missions may be very dangerous, and only the top students from each class, and course are chosen to pursue these missions. Your rank is also a factor in choosing who goes where."he explained.

"Mr. Bouron, what's a rank?"a girl asked, raising her hand.

"Good question. Your rank is your title in this school. We have ranks from A to SR. A is basic ranking. These ranks are assigned the easiest missions and tasks. Ranks that are SR, which are very few students, are always chosen to pursue the most dangerous missions. Ranks in between are given other missions. You can imagine what ranks do what work, it's obvious really. Now, the higher the rank you are, the more monthly allowance you are given. In addition, the missions you work also give you money."he replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Has anyone ever died on a mission?"the boy sitting next to me asked. He had magenta coloured hair, and was wearing a pink striped boa around his neck.

"A-ah... Well, yes, there have been a few deaths. This would be either because they failed to follow with the plan, were caught, or something else happened. It's not likely that anyone will die, so long as they follow through with their teams' strategies and so forth. It's best that you pay attention closely."the teacher looked at the ground while saying this. "Now, the bell will ring in a few minutes, and your next class will be combat training. You may pack your belongings now. Please do not crowd at the door."

"What a gloomy face.."I frowned unconsciously, as I put my notebook and pen into my book bag.

"People say he gets really gloomy when he talks about missions."the magenta haired boy whispered.

"A-ah. Really?"I asked, surprised by his sudden comment.

"Hi! I'm Boris Airay! What's your name?"he asked, as he got up from his seat and slung his book bag over his shoulder.

"I'm Alice. Alice Liddel."I replied, doing the same.

"Well then, Alice, would you like to walk to our next class together?"he asked, pointing towards the door. I nodded. I might as well have, since I don't really know anyone. "Great! Let's go!"he said, as he grinned.

* * *

"Wow! Combat training looks so intense!"Boris cried, as we walked into the gigantic training room. There were machines everywhere, and several teachers. There was also a large amount of students, all talking to each other, or waiting to be trained. Among them, was...

"Aricchi! Over here!"a familiar voice shouted. Boris and I turned around, to see Berri approaching us with a smug face.

"Hi Berri. You have this class as well?"I asked, as she hugged me tightly.

"Unn!"she exclaimed, nodding. "I'm so happy to see you! And lunch is next! How lucky are we?"she added.

"Oh? Who's this?"Boris asked, pointing to Berri.

"Ah, this is my childhood friend, Berri."I replied.

"Hello there! I'm Berri Matsuoka! I'm Alice's best girl friend since we were born! I'm older than her by 6 months! Pleased to meet you!"Berri introduced herself, bowing politely.

"I'm Boris Airay. Wow! You're older than Alice? Well, it's not hard to believe, but it kind of is at the same time!"Boris admitted, scratching his cheek.

"It's because of the body proportion difference, isn't it..."I asked, frowning.

"W-well, that, and height difference!"Boris defended, putting his hands in front of him just in case I was going to hit him.

"Haha. You two are already getting along well I see! Ah, sorry Aricchi, but I have to get going now! See you at lunch! Oh, and you join us too, Boris! Bye!"Berri exclaimed, running off to her class.

"Bye Berri! I definitely will!"Boris waved ecstatically.

"Bye!"I said, doing the same.

"We should probably get to our class too... But which one is it?"Boris asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure... There's so many people, it's hard to tell..."I sighed. We began to search for the correct class, and finally found it.

* * *

Combat training was pretty difficult. We had to run and jump over objects and sometimes they threw things at us and we had to dodge. In another exercise, we were learning how to fight hand to hand combat.

"That was pretty fun, wasn't it, Alice?"Boris asked, as he walked on my right side.

"Unn! Wasn't it fun?"Berri tilted her head to the side, walking on my left side while wrapping her arms around my left arm.

"Yeah... Except for when I tripped over the chair."I sighed. I hadn't seen it for some reason, and just tripped flat on my face.

"You gotta admit it was funny!"Boris laughed.

"S-shut up!"I blushed. "I don't want to talk about that anymore!"

"Anyways, let's get lunch! Ah! But what should we eat?"Berri asked. We were standing in the middle of the food court. "I kind of want Italian, but I also want American..."

"I want some pasta."Boris said.

"I could go for some too."I shrugged.

"Then it's settled! Italian it is!"Berri exclaimed, and she grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

"H-hey! Wait for me!"Boris cried, running after us.

We finally got our food, and sat down at a vacant table near the window.

"Ah! This fettucine smells so good!"Berri exlaimed. "Thanks for the food!"she smiled, and clapped her hands together before eating.

"Why do you say that?"Boris asked, pointing to Berri.

"Saying that is a custom in Japan. You say it before you eat, and it's basically like saying grace."I explained.

"Oh! I get it! Well then, thanks for the food!"he mimmicked Berri, and began to eat his spaghetti.

I smiled and did the same, and began to eat my pizza.

* * *

After lunch was over, Boris and I parted with Berri and headed to our next class. We pretty much had the same classes together. Once the school session was out, we walked to the quad, and sat down at the bench.

"Man. Today was really fun! I never thought school'd be so interesting!"Boris yawned, stretching.

"Really? You don't usually like school?"I asked.

"Nah. I totally slacked off during high school. My friends Dee and Dum always had to keep me out of trouble, but they'd always end up getting us all in trouble! And I kind of used to bully this guy named Pierce in my grade. He was so wimpy, I couldn't help it!"Boris reminicisinced.

"Wow.."I sweat dropped.

"The crazy part, is that all three of them attend this school too!"Boris exlclaimed. 'I should introduce you and Berri to them sometime!"

"Ah, sure! I'm not sure about Berri though. Once she makes a lot of friends, she kind of forgets about me..."I said unconsciously.

"Oh? You're jealous? Haha! That's cute! I'm sure she would never forget you though! You've been friends since diapers, right?"Boris assured.

"You're probably right... Oh! We're going to the shopping district after this! Do you want to come with us?"I asked, excitedly.

"Ah, I wish I could, but I have to do my homework right away or else I'll completely forget."Boris sighed. "Who assigns homework on the first day? That's so uncool!"

"Right? Haha!"I agreed.

"Ah, Berri's coming."Boris said, standing up. "See ya around Alice!"he waved, and started walking away. "Bye Berri. See you tomorrow."

"Ah! Bye Mr. Fluffy Boa!"Berri teased, waving to him and running straight to me. "Shall we?"she asked, holding out her hand.

"Yup!"I exclaimed, taking it, and we walked to the train station.

* * *

How was this chapter? A bit short, I know, but I was thinking it'd probably be better to introduce other characters little by little. Plus I still have lots of planning to do. Welp, sorry it's short, but it's something! See you all next week!


End file.
